Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza/Przygoda trzecia
Kupiec perski z jawnymi oznakami niepokoju czy też niedowierzania towarzyszył memu powrotowi do rodzinnego pałacu. Zapewne nie nazbyt ufał moim obietnicom, iż mu zwrócę należną ilość równie cennych diamentów. Nie zwlekając ani chwili udałem się wraz z nim do skarbca, który się znajdował w podziemiach, i odsłoniwszy przed jego oczyma skrzynie napełnione diamentami, rzekłem: — Wybierz jedną z nich, a ręczę ci, iż jej zawartość aż nadto wynagrodzi twą stratę. Kupiec wskazał dłonią największą skrzynię i uśmiechnął się ze znawstwem i zadowoleniem. — Tę właśnie wybieram — rzekł popatrując na mnie spode łba. — Mam nadzieję, iż potrafię ją samopas nieść na własnych barach. — Wątpię o tym — zauważyłem od niechcenia. — Jest to najcięższa skrzynia i myślę, iż jeden człowiek nie poradzi takiemu brzemieniu. — Gdybym był tylko człowiekiem, może bym nie poradził — odrzekł kupiec. — Na szczęście, jestem nie tylko człowiekiem, lecz jeszcze czymś ponadto. — Czym, jeśli wolno zapytać? — Jestem zwyrodniałym czarodziejem, który niegdyś posiadał wszelkie moce czarnej magii. Dzisiaj, niestety, pozostała mi jedna jedyna sztuka dźwigania ciężarów bez żadnego wysiłku. — Jakże się to stało, żeś zatracił swe zdolności czarodziejskie? — spytałem zaciekawiony. — Dzięki niepomiernemu obżarstwu zachorowałem na katar żołądka, potem na katar kiszek, aż wreszcie na coś, co doktorzy półgłosem nazywali katarem mózgu. Dzięki owemu ostatniemu katarowi zacząłem zwolna, stopniowo, następczo i kolejno tracić rozmaite zdolności umysłowe i czarodziejskie. W ten sposób straciłem wszystkie prócz jednej, którą ci już wymieniłem. Wyświadcza mi ta zdolność w życiu rozmaite przysługi i w danym razie z jej pomocą potrafię zaopatrzyć swe plecy w owo drogocenne brzemię. Kupiec podbiegł do wybranej skrzyni i stwierdziłem naocznie, iż bez żadnego wysiłku wziął ją na plecy i nieznacznie z nadmiernej radości pląsając zbliżył się do drzwi, zrobił nagły, zapewne pożegnalny piruet i znikł we drzwiach raz na zawsze. Opuściłem skarbiec podziemny i wróciłem do pałacu, aby powitać wuja Tarabuka. Niestety — trudno go było powitać. Miał wzrok obłędny i ruchy rąk dziwaczne. Długom się przyglądał tym ruchom, aż wreszcie domyśliłem się, iż wuj Tarabuk naśladuje rękami ruchy praczek, w chwili gdy piorą bieliznę. Rozmowa z wujem Tarabukiem potwierdziła moje domysły, gdyż co chwila i zgoła zbytecznie wtrącał do rozmowy słowo "prać" w rozmaitych kształtach i postaciach. — Skądże wracasz, mój sprany Sindbadzie? — zapytał, błędnie spoglądając mi w oczy. — Jakież przygody i przepierki spotkały cię w podróży? Pewno cię życie gnębiło i prało, bo jesteś nieco przybladły. — Nie, drogi wuju, życie mię wcale nie zgnębiło. Raczej gnębi mię to, że w tobie, zamiast dawnej wesołości, widzę jakąś smutnawość, inakszość i nieswojość... — Pójdźże w moje objęcia, abym ci ten pysk ucałował i sprał — zawołał nagle wuj Tarabuk. Wyznam, iż obietnica sprania mego pyska nieco pogmatwała i zahamowała moje kroki, które niosły mnie właśnie w objęcia mego wuja. — Powiedz mi, wuju, co to znaczą te dziwne jednostajne dodatki czy też wtręty do zdań, które stale posiadają tę lub inną wspólnotę ze słowem prać? Czemu na przykład nazwałeś mię spranym, zanim jeszcze wykazałeś niezaprzeczoną chęć sprania mego pyska? — Spranym — odrzekł wuj — nazwałem cię zapewne dlatego, że powracasz z podróży morskiej i przypuszczam, że morze w ten lub inny sposób dało ci się we znaki. W zdaniu zaś "sprać pysk" użyłem tego słowa w znaczeniu poufnie pieszczotliwym, zamiast "ucałować mocno, z całych sił i bez ceremonii". A zresztą wyznam ci szczerze, iż niezupełnie zdaję sobie sprawę z onych pralnianych określeń. Nawijają mi się na język same przez się i mam przy tym nieodparte wrażenie, iż całe nasze życie na tym padole płaczu jest jedną nieustanną przepiórką zarówno tych przedmiotów, które się do prania nadają, jak i tych, którym się powinno prania zaoszczędzić. Nie wytrzeszczaj na moją gębę oczu, na kształt balii, bo gęba moja — to nie praczka, a język mój — to nie brudna bielizna. — Wszelki duch Pana Boga chwali! — zawołałem żegnając się dość nabożnie i nie bez rozpaczy. — Albom sam zwariował, alba mam wuja wariata! — Wiem, że wolałbyś raczej mieć wuja wariata niźli zwariować. Wszakże dwie powyżej nadmienione możliwości zgoła nie wykluczają tej trzeciej, iż obydwaj jesteśmy wariatami. Ty — jako opętany żądzą podróży siostrzeniec, ja zaś — jako nadużywający praczniczych wyrazów wuj. W każdym razie zapamiętaj to sobie od niechcenia, iż siostrzeniec niekoniecznie powinien przezywać wuja w oczy — wariatem. Jesteś młokosem w porównaniu ze mną. Toteż na drugi raz nie skąp należnego mi szacunku, niedopierku jakiś. — Przepraszam wuja najmocniej, lecz owo określanie wszystkich przedmiotów, nie wyłączając mojej osoby, z punktu widzenia pracznictwa tak mię oszołomiło, żem na chwilę stracił po prostu rozum, a w każdym razie szacunek dla wuja. Byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdyby wuj zechciał mi wytłumaczyć tajemniczą przyczynę owych dziwnych a nieustannych napomykań o pracznictwie... Wuj Tarabuk spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem zamglonym i obłędnym i począł mi w sposób dość zawiły tłumaczyć wspomnianą przyczynę. Opowiadanie wuja, mówiąc szczerze, pomimo dłużyzny i nieścisłości nie miało ani ładu, ani składu. Był to szereg słów bez treści i bez związku, zaopatrzonych na domiar starannie i pilnie w porównania i przenośnie, zaczerpnięte bezpośrednio z pralni. Na razie podejrzewałem wuja Tarabuka, iż zakochał się w jakiejś pięknej praczce i pragnie ją poślubić dość rychło. W miarę jednak opowiadania przekonałem się, iż wuj Tarabuk zdradza jakiś chorobliwy wstręt i dozgonną nienawiść do wszystkich w ogóle praczek. Powoli z gmatwaniny jego nie powiązanych ze sobą wyrazów i zdań wysnułem wreszcie wniosek, iż jakaś przygodna praczka była rzeczywiście sprawczynią jego nieszczęścia. Mianowicie — wuj Tarabuk posiadał dwa hebanowe kufry jednakowych kształtów i rozmiarów, tak do siebie wzajem podobne, że nie można było jednego od drugiego odróżnić. Jeden stał po lewej, drugi zaś po prawej stronie szafy mahoniowej w sypialni wuja. W prawym wuj Tarabuk zwykł był składać brudną bieliznę, a w lewym chował swe drogocenne wiersze, które w ostatnich czasach pisywał na pergaminie w celu tym lepszego utrwalenia swych utworów. Otóż pewnego razu, gdy prawy kufer po brzegi wypełnił się bielizną, wuj Tarabuk kazał służącemu sprowadzić praczkę. Praczka przyszła — a zapomniałem powiedzieć, że wuj Tarabuk był mańkutem. — Dobra kobieto, weźcie ten oto kufer z brudną bielizną do prania — rzekł wuj Tarabuk wskazując lewą ręką prawy kufer — a pamiętajcie dobrze mi wszystko wyprać, wyprasować i wykrochmalić. Wyrzekłszy te słowa wuj wyszedł z domu, aby się udać na dłuższą przechadzkę po okolicach Bagdadu. Wówczas praczka zwróciła się do obecnego w pokoju sługi z zapytaniem, który kufer ma zabrać? — Juści, że prawy — odrzekł sługa — bom przecie widział, że pan prawy kufer wskazał. — Juści, że lewy — odparła praczka — bom przecie widziała, że pan lewą rękę podniósł do góry. — Co prawda, to prawda! — potwierdził sługa. — I ja też sobie teraz przypominam, że pan lewą rękę podniósł do góry. Tedy praczka zabrała lewy kufer. W trzy dni potem, o poranku, stawiła się z owym kufrem w pałacu. Poranek był w istocie bardzo słoneczny i wuj Tarabuk był w znakomitym humorze. — No cóż, kobiecino? — zwrócił się do niej, gdy weszła do sypialni. — Czy wszystko wyprane, wyprasowane i wy krochmalone? — Wedle rozkazu — odrzekła usłużnie kobiecina — wszystko wyprane, wyprasowane i wy krochmalone. Ani jednej plamki nie ostawiłam, chociaż, po prawdzie, było tam więcej plam niż czegokolwiek. Plamka koło plamki tak akuratnie wściubiona, jakby kto miał umyślną przyjemność w onym starannym plamieniu. Wuj Tarabuk uraził się i zawstydził. — Jakże mi możecie, poczciwa kobiecino, taki kłam w oczy zadawać? Czyż jestem jakimś brudasem z zawodu, ażebym w tak pilny sposób plamił bieliznę? Lubię czystość i nie znoszę brudu. Mówiąc to otworzył kufer i ukosem spojrzał na jego wypraną, wyprasowaną i wykrochmaloną zawartość. Spojrzał i zbladł. Zbladł i spojrzał znowu, tym razem nie ukosem, jeno wręcz — wytrzeszczonymi oczyma. Pergaminowe rękopisy wuja, wyprane do cna ze wszystkich liter, nadzwyczaj starannie wyprasowane i elegancko, odświętnie, niemal po balowemu sztywne od krochmalu, leżały w kufrze jeden na drugim — spiętrzone w sposób, w jaki zwykle piętrzy się wyprana, wyprasowana i wykrochmaloną bielizna. Bił od nich ciepły jeszcze, przyjemny a osobliwy zapach czystości uzyskanej mydlinami, krochmalem i gorącym żelazkiem. Z bliska robiły wrażenie sztywnych gorsów od koszul, z dalszej nieco, aczkolwiek umiarkowanej odległości zdawały się stosami chustek do nosa, a z jeszcze dalszego stanowiska miały wygląd najrozmaitszej bielizny. — Ratunku! — jęknął wuj Tarabuk. — Jestem zgubiony na całe lata! O, cóżeś uczyniła ze mną, niedobra kobiecino! Czyż nie wskazałem ci prawego kufra? — Lewą rękę podniósł pan do góry, więc pomyślałam, że o lewym kufrze mowa. — Trzebaż mi było przyjść na świat mańkutem! — rozpaczał wuj Tarabuk. — Czyż nie umiesz, niedobra kobiecino, odróżnić bielizny od nie—bielizny? No, powiedz sama, czy tak wygląda bielizna? — To prawda, że nigdy bielizna aż tak nie wygląda — zauważyła rezolutnie kobiecina. — Toteż długo miarkowałam i nijak zmiarkować nie mogłam, którą część swej osoby przy odziewa jaśnie pan w te zbytki. Bo ani się tym osłonić, ani się w to wystroić. Ale potem z mnóstwa onych plamek wy miarkowałam, że to pewnikiem jakieś śliniaczki albo i co innego. — Precz z moich oczu! — zawołał gniewnie wuj Tarabuk. — Nie chcę cię widzieć nigdy, rozumiesz? Nigdy! Kobiecina wielce zasmucona opuściła pokój, a wuj Tarabuk przez dni kilka załamywał dłonie i płakał gorzkimi łzami. Pozbawiono go nagle wszystkich rymowanych utworów, które były płodem długiej i wytrwałej pracy. Rozpacz wuja była tak wielka, iż umysł jego, jak się sam wyraził, zsunął mu się nieco na bakier. Tu właśnie tkwiła przyczyna, dla której wuj Tarabuk mimo woli i bezwiednie, dzięki osobliwej chorobie — spowodowanej nieludzką rozpaczą — wyposażał każde zdanie w słowa zaczerpnięte z pracznictwa. Chciałem go rozerwać opowiadaniem moich przygód, ale nadaremnie! Wuj Tarabuk nie mógł skupić uwagi na żadnym przedmiocie. Uwaga ta była zbłąkana w dziwacznym a parnym świecie mydlin, pralni i praczek. Ba! Wuj Tarabuk doszedł do takich zawiłych przemian językowych, że zamiast słowa "pracować" używał stale wyrazu "praczkować", który to wyraz ze względu na zbytnią wieloznaczność brzmi częstokroć tak, jakby zgoła nie miał żadnego znaczenia. Muszę jeszcze ubocznie dorzucić, iż zamiast mówić: "osiadł na mieliźnie", wuj mówił: "osiadł na bieliźnie"... Po krótkim tedy obcowaniu z wujem wywnioskowałem ciszkiem, iż staremu pomieszał się rozum i język, tym bardziej że pewnego razu, przyglądając mi się z widocznymi oznakami źle tajonej obawy, szepnął płochliwie: — Tak dziwnie i tak ukosem popatrujesz na mnie, jakbyś chciał oddać mnie do prania. Wyznaj mi szczerze, czy pielęgnujesz w duszy tego rodzaju myśl nieludzką? — Uspokój się, drogi wuju! — zawołałem z lekka rumieniąc się na twarzy. — Nigdy podobna myśl nie postała mi w głowie! Zanadto cię kocham, abym na chwilę nawet pragnął pozbyć się ciebie w sposób tak bezrozumny! I rzeczywiście postanowiłem w duszy nie opuszczać wuja dopóty, dopóki nie pozbędzie się swych chorobliwych nałogów. Byłbym z pewnością wykonał mój zamiar szlachetny, gdyby nie to, że Diabeł Morski nie śpi, jak w ogóle każdy diabeł. Czuwał on nade mną i oczekiwał jeno chwili odpowiedniej, aby mię znów pokusić do nowych przygód i niebezpieczeństw. Tym razem zjawił mi się we śnie i powiedział, że w dalekim a nieznanym kraju czeka na mnie niecierpliwie niezwykle piękna i płomienna królewna, która mię zna ze słychu i z opowiadań, gdyż sława moja, jako podróżnika, obiegła niemal cały świat i przenikła aż do najbardziej zaklętych krańców ziemi. Uśmiechnąłem się we śnie z niedowierzaniem i zapytałem niby od niechcenia: — Czy nie wiesz przynajmniej, jak na imię owej królewnie? — Jakżebym nie wiedział o tym ja, który z fachu i urzędu winienem wszystko wiedzieć! — zawołał Diabeł Morski. — Królewna owa nazywa się Sermina. Zresztą możesz ją poznać nie tylko po imieniu, lecz i po niezwykle płomiennym wyrazie oczu. Nie znajdziesz na całym świecie drugiej tak płomiennej królewny! Serce jej uderza tysiąc dwieście pięćdziesiąt trzy razy na minutę. Tysiąc pierwszych uderzeń królewna przeznaczyła dla nieznanego młodzieńca, dwieście następnych — dla ulubionego kota, który nigdy swej pani nie opuszcza, pięćdziesiąt przedostatnich — dla każdego, ktokolwiek zachwyci się jej urodą, a trzy ostatnie uderzenia — dla swego męża, który jest słynnym czarnoksiężnikiem i już od lat wielu spełnia wszelkie zachcianki i kaprysy płomiennej królewny. Radzę ci, kochany Sindbadzie, ani chwili nie zwlekać i natychmiast po ocknieniu udać się w podróż do krajów nieznanych, gdzie na pewno spotkasz piękną Serminę, gdyż sam los skieruje bieg twego okrętu ku owym wybrzeżom, kędy Sermina wyczekuje niecierpliwie twego przyjazdu. — Nie opuszczę domu rodzinnego i nie udam się w podróż, do której mnie zachęcasz, z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze — nie ufam Diabłom Morskim, po wtóre — nie wierzę w sny, a wiem doskonale, że i ty, i twoje słowa są tylko snem, który mi się śni w tej oto chwili. — Postąpisz tak, jak będziesz uważał za stosowne — odrzekł nieco urażonym głosem Diabeł Morski. — Co do mnie, uważam, iż mi nic innego nie pozostaje, jak usunąć się dyskretnie z twego snu, w który nie wierzysz; jedyny to bowiem odwet, na jaki się może zdobyć każdy sen: przestać się śnić temu, kto weń nie wierzy. Mówiąc to Diabeł Morski pierzchnął nagle z mego snu. Zbudziłem się niezwłocznie, pełen dziwnych, nieodpartych marzeń o płomiennej Serminie, której serce uderza tysiąc dwieście pięćdziesiąt trzy razy na minutę. Długom walczył z pokusą odjazdu w kraje nieznane, kędy czeka na mnie tak czarowna królewna. Długom i nadaremnie powtarzał w duchu, iż sen jest złudą, a cała opowieść Diabła Morskiego — zmyśloną bajką. Nie mogłem się oprzeć słodkiej pokusie wiary w to, w co wierzyć chciało mi się na oślep. Pewnego dnia uwierzyłem wreszcie w istnienie płomiennej królewny i w jej niecierpliwe wyczekiwanie mego przyjazdu. Jednocześnie zapadło we mnie mocne postanowienie natychmiastowego udania się w podróż do krajów nieznanych. Wuj Tarabuk tym razem po osobliwym wyrazie mych oczu zgadnął zatajoną we mnie chęć podróży. — Widzę, że znów chcesz na czas nieokreślony opuścić swego chorego wuja. Z oczu ci to patrzy! Nieprawdaż, Sindbadzie? — Nie zapieram się mych zamiarów — odrzekłem spuszczając nieco oczy. — Nie zapierasz się? — szepnął wuj głosem przerażonym. — Dobrze robisz, że się nie zapierasz. W każdym razie stokroć jest lepiej niedopierać się niż zapierać. Kiedyż odjeżdżasz? — Natychmiast. — A więc... do widzenia! — Do widzenia! Tegoż dnia byłem w Balsorze, a nazajutrz olbrzymi okręt unosił mię po morzu do krajów nieznanych. Dzień był tak upalny, że kapitan postanowił po kilku godzinach podróży przybić chwilowo do brzegu, ażeby dać możność załodze — gwoli ochłody — zażycia kąpieli morskiej. Cała tedy załoga wysiadła na brzeg i po chwili setka obnażonych ciał ludzkich z radością pogrążyła się w wodzie. Obnażyłem się na ostatku i ja i złożywszy ubranie na brzegu wskoczyłem do wody i dałem nura, gdyż pływać umiałem doskonale. Podczas gdym się kąpał, Diabeł Morski wypłynął nagle na brzeg i poskoczył na brzuchu wprost do mego ubrania. Domyśliłem się, iż chce znów włożyć mi do kieszeni ów list przeklęty, który mi tyle klęsk i nieszczęść przyczynił. Odpłynąłem jednak zbyt daleko od brzegu i nie mogłem już mu w czas przeszkodzić. W pierwszej chwili miałem zamiar okrzykiem zwołać na pomoc całą załogę, lecz w porę powściągnąłem się od owego krzyku. Znajomość moja z Diabłem Morskim mogła, jak zazwyczaj, zbudzić rozmaite podejrzenia i całą załogę przeciwko mnie usposobić. Albo odwrócono by się ode mnie, albo — co gorzej — poniechano by mnie na brzegu. Musiałem więc milcząc patrzeć na to, jak Diabeł Morski pilnie i starannie wsuwa do mojej kieszeni znany mi dobrze list, a potem bezkarnie wraca do morza, aby się w nim pogrążyć. Tymczasem kapitan dał znak, iż kąpiel skończona. Wdzieliśmy na się swe ubrania i co prędzej wróciliśmy na pokład. Nie miałem czasu ani sposobności pozbycia się diabelskiego listu, gdyż marynarze towarzyszyli mi nieustannie, a jeden z nich ujął mię nawet przyjaźnie pod ramię i wesoło wrócił ze mną na pokład. Wiedziałem, że obecność w kieszeni przeklętego listu wróży mi klęski i nieszczęścia. Cóż jednak miałem począć? Okręt płynął z szybkością błyskawiczną. Nadaremnie starałem się osamotnić. Marynarze poczuli dla mnie szczerą przyjaźń i nie opuszczali mnie nawet na chwilę. Uciekłem się tedy do wybiegu — zaproponowałem marynarzom strzelanie z łuku dla rozrywki. Zaczęliśmy strzelać kolejno, aby zbadać, kto najlepiej i najdalej strzela. Gdy przyszła kolej na mnie, rzekłem z udanym i dość zresztą niedołężnym uśmiechem: — Strzelam zazwyczaj tak daleko, że dla poznaki mej strzały wolę przypiąć do brzechwy kawał papieru. Drżącą ręką wyjąłem z kieszeni list diabelski, przytwierdziłem go mocno do brzechwy i z całych sił napiąwszy cięciwę wypuściłem lotną strzałę w powietrze. Wystrzeliłem jednak tak nieoględnie, że strzała zamiast przed się wzbiła się wzwyż nad okrętem i dosięgnąwszy pewnej wyżyny jęła z szybkością spadać z powrotem. Byłem zrozpaczony! Oczy wszystkich podniosły się wzwyż — za strzałą. Cała załoga z ciekawością śledziła ruchy strzały. — Spadnie z powrotem na pokład, czy nie spadnie? — mówił jeden z marynarzy wytrzeszczając ciekawie oczy. — Chyba nie spadnie — zauważył drugi. — Pewnikiem spadnie — twierdził ku mojej rozpaczy trzeci. — Już spada! — zawołał czwarty. — Spada wprost na pokład! — pochwycił piąty. — Spada, spada! — krzyknęła radośnie cała załoga. I strzała spadła. Spadła wprost na pokład wraz z listem diabelskim, który tak mocno i tak starannie przytwierdziłem do brzechwy. Tysiące rąk wyciągnęło się ku strzale. Struchlałem. Czułem, że za chwilę zemdleję. Zrobiłem wysiłek, aby nie utracić zmysłów. Strzała przechodziła z rąk do rąk. Przyglądano się jej uważnie i ciekawie. Wreszcie pochwycił ją jeden ze starych i wytrawnych marynarzy. Rzucił jeno okiem na list diabelski i widocznie zrodziło się w nim jakoweś podejrzenie, gdyż przymrużył oczy, skrzywił się, odczepił list od brzechwy i zaczął go najpierw pilnie oglądać, a potem zwolna odczytywać. Byłem zgubiony. — Toś jeno dla poznaki strzałę swoją w tę szatę diabelską wystroił? — spytał mię wreszcie z szyderczym uśmiechem, którego nigdy nie zapomnę. Milczałem. — Takiego starego jak ja wróbla nie weźmiesz na plewy! — mruczał znowu marynarz. — Znam ja charakter pisma diabelskiego z opowiadań mego dziada. Słuchajcie, panowie załoga, sam to Diabeł Morski własnoręcznie ten list, do brzechwy przytwierdzony, pisał i własnoręcznie go adresował na imię tego podróżnika, który jest takim znakomitym strzelcem, że sama strzała powraca do niego jak pies wierny do swego pana! Zgiełk i ruch uczynił się na pokładzie. Jedni szemrali, inni mruczeli złowrogo pod wąsem, jeszcze inni wygrażali mi pięściami. Kapitan spojrzał na mnie surowo i rzekł głosem poważnym, a zgoła nieprzychylnym: — Nie wiemy, jakie węzły pokrewieństwa czy też powinowactwa łączą ciebie z Diabłem Morskim, podejrzany cudzoziemcze. To jedno wiemy, iż obecność na okręcie listu Diabła Morskiego wróży nam klęskę. Musimy więc w ten lub inny sposób pozbyć się i ciebie, i owego listu. List rozkazujemy ci natychmiast wrzucić do morza. Ciebie zaś wysadzimy na pierwszym lądzie, zanim to jednak nastąpi, odmawiamy ci wszelkich pokarmów, ponieważ — według naszych obyczajów — nie wolno nam bezkarnie dzielić się swym pożywieniem z diabłami lub z ich najdalszymi nawet krewniakami. Milcząc wrzuciłem list Diabła Morskiego w odmęty fal. List skurczył się, rozwiał się w pianę i zniknął. Wiedziałem z góry, że wszelkie moje tłumaczenia trafią na ogólną niewiarę. Wolałem więc milczeć. Usunąłem się na przeciwległy kraniec pokładu i — osamotniony — wyczekiwałem mężnie dalszych wypadków. Tymczasem niebo zachmurzyło się nagle i szalony wicher jął hulać po morzu. Oczy moje nigdy nie widziały takiej burzy. Zdaje mi się, iż była to burza zaklęta — zrodzona pod piekielnym wpływem diabelskiego listu. Wicher złamał nam żagle i ster. Okręt bezsilny i bezradny płynął tam, kędy go gnała nieprzewidziana wola opętanej wichury. Kapitan — zachowując zimną krew — stał na przedzie okrętu i poglądał przez lunetę w dal, która się zasnuwała coraz czarniejszymi chmurami. Nagle luneta zadrżała mu w ręku, a twarz jego powlekła się śmiertelną bladością. — Baczność! — zawołał głosem pełnym rozpaczy. — Widzę z dala czarną plamę, która jest na pewno Górą Magnetyczną! Ta sama śmiertelna bladość powlekła natychmiast oblicza wszystkich marynarzy. Nie rozumiałem na razie, ale przekonałem się wkrótce, czym grozi okrętowi najmniejsze zbliżenie się do Góry Magnetycznej. Góra owa ma szatańską własność przyciągania wszelkich przedmiotów metalowych. Nie tylko kotwica, kufry żelazne, noże, łyżki i inne sprzęty, ale nawet gwoździe, którymi zbite są deski okrętowe, wyskakują same ze swych miejsc i odlatują ku owej Górze, aby zwiększyć jeszcze jej objętość. Nadaremnie marynarze starali się skierować okręt w stronę przeciwną. Wicher gnał go wprost ku Górze Magnetycznej. Po chwili dziwaczne i straszliwe działanie owej Góry dało się odczuć na okręcie pomimo znacznej odległości. Luneta wyrwała się z rąk kapitana i w ciągu jednej chwili znikła mu sprzed oczu. Natychmiast i ja, i wszyscy marynarze, i sam kapitan uczuliśmy szybkie i nerwowe odrywanie się guzików od naszej odzieży. Całe powietrze napełniło się tysiącem metalowych guzików, które jak chmara drobnych owadów pofrunęły ku Górze Magnetycznej. Pozostaliśmy bez guzików. Ubranie dolne opadło z nas nagle, obnażając nogi dygocące od strachu. Wszakże nogi kapitana tkwiły mocno i mężnie na przedzie okrętu. Lecz oto — niestety — gwoździe z desek okrętowych zaczęły wyskakiwać z rdzawym hałasem i odlatywały niezwłocznie ku straszliwej Górze, której wierzchołek już wyraźnie ukazał się naszym oczom. Okręt pozbawiony gwoździ zaczął się zwolna rozpadać. Woda przeniknęła do jego wnętrza. Zbliżaliśmy się coraz bardziej do Góry Magnetycznej. Rondle, noże, widelce i łyżki z kuchni okrętowej dzwoniąc i pobrzękując uniosły się w powietrze i z kotwicą na czele pofrunęły ku Górze Magnetycznej. Dziwno mi było i nieswojo, gdym patrzył na owe zgoła niezgodne z codziennym ładem odloty rozmaitego żelastwa, które ptasim obyczajem unosiło się w powietrze. Jeszcze dziwniej i jeszcze bardziej nieswojo poczułem się wówczas, gdy już po uciszeniu się wichrów ostatnia obręcz żelazna, która jako tako trzymała w zespole nasz okręt, zerwała się ku Górze pozwalając mu rozsypać się na drobne części. Zanim to się jednak stało i zanim okręt z całą załogą poszedł na dno, zdążyłem jeszcze spostrzec, iż kocioł, w którym zazwyczaj zupy warzono, wtoczył się sam na schody i podskakując biegł po schodach na pokład. Miałem tyle przytomności umysłu, żem do tego kotła wskoczył. Kocioł natychmiast wraz ze mną wzbił się w powietrze i pofrunął ku Górze Magnetycznej. Po drodze spotkałem w powietrzu tu i ówdzie całe roje spóźnionych rondli, widelców i dukatów. Wszystko to leciało na oślep i na wyścigi ku Górze Magnetycznej. Siedząc wygodnie we wnętrzu kotła, wychyliłem nieco głowę i spojrzałem w stronę naszego okrętu. Atoli nie było po nim ani znaku. Zatonął wraz z całą załogą. Jeno od czasu do czasu wyfruwał jeszcze z wody zgoła spóźniony scyzoryk, guzik lub dukat z kieszeni zapewne samego kapitana, który w tej chwili leżał martwy na dnie morskim. Wreszcie — na ostatku — wyfrunęły z morza ogromne okulary, które widziałem na nosie kucharza okrętowego. Po czym wszystko ucichło. O ile mogę ufać memu poczuciu czasu, wędrowałem w powietrzu we wspomnianym kotle najwyżej kwadrans. Po kwadransie kocioł stanął na samym wierzchole Góry Magnetycznej. Wyskoczyłem wówczas z kotła i rozejrzałem się dokoła. Pode mną piętrzyła się czarna jak heban Góra Magnetyczna, najeżona gwoździami, nożami, widelcami, siekierami, mieczami, dukatami, talarami, guzikami, kotwicami i tysiącem innych przedmiotów oraz klejnotów złotych i srebrnych. Różnorodność i zbyteczność owych najeżonych po zboczach Góry przedmiotów narzucały nieodparcie myśl o jakimś bezładnym wnętrzu spichrza, którego właścicielem jest lub był wariat. Wyobrażam sobie, ilu nieszczęść przyczyną była ta Góra, najniepotrzebniej w świecie gromadząca na swej powierzchni tyle żelastwa! Zdawało mi się, iż tkwię na czubie jakiegoś śmietnika, i nie mogłem zrozumieć, czemu taki śmietnik tai w sobie tak nieodpartą potęgę! Powoli uniosłem oczy wzwyż i ze zdziwieniem ujrzałem przed sobą na samym wierzchole Góry pomnik, olbrzymi, spiżowy pomnik jakiegoś rycerza. Siedział na spiżowym rumaku, dumnie wznosząc czoło i dumnie krzyżując obydwie dłonie na piersi. Zbliżyłem się, aby odczytać napis na pomniku. Napis głosił, co następuje: :Nazywam się Ktokolwiek, żyłem jakkolwiek, po śmierci przebywam gdziekolwiek. Przygodny zwiedzaczu Góry Magnetycznej, jeżeli chcesz mnie na nowo do życia powołać, wymów wobec mnie słowo: "geniusz", a natychmiast obudzę się na dźwięk mego imienia, lecz strzeż się w rozmowie ze mną użyć słowa: "osioł", gdyż natychmiast obrócę się w spiż, którym jestem obecnie. Odczytawszy ów napis namyśliłem się i po długim namyśle wyrzekłem dość głośno: — Geniusz. Rycerz niezwłocznie otworzył oczy, przetarł je i szepnął: — Czy mnie kto wołał? — Nie tyłem wołał, ilem wykonał poradę zawartą w twym napisie — odrzekłem przyglądając mu się uważnie. — Owom tedy jest — mówił dalej rycerz. — Czuję, jak życie na nowo wypełnia moją istotę i krew poczyna krążyć w mych żyłach. — Przyjemne to zapewne uczucie i nie każdemu dostępne — przerwałem przyglądając mu się coraz uważniej. — Powiedz mi jednak, kim właściwie jesteś i za co wystawiono ci taki spiżowy pomnik na wierzchole tej Góry? — Kim jestem? — powtórzył rycerz. — I trudno, i łatwo odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jestem człowiekiem, który byłby zupełnym zerem, gdyby go nie obdarzono pomnikiem. Dla tej właśnie, a nie innej przyczyny zbudowano mi pomnik. Uwieczniony w spiżu, stoję tu na wierzchole Góry, ponieważ stać mię na to, abym stał. Jestem jednym z tych, którzy są do wszystkich podobni, i wyróżniam się jeno pomnikiem. Za życia słynąłem z pomnikowej głupoty, słuszna tedy, iż po śmierci mam pomnik. Kochałem życie w jego przejawach codziennych i nienawidziłem go w jego wzlotach ku wyżynom. Słuszna tedy, iż po śmierci postawiono mnie na wyżynie, aby mi wynagrodzić nieustanne przebywanie za życia na nizinach. Zbudowałem świątynię bożkowi codzienności i ściągałem do niej wiernych obiecując im dnie powszednie i noce bez widzeń sennych. Po śmierci ściągam do siebie też wszystko, cokolwiek dzięki Górze Magnetycznej ściągać mogę, a więc: widelce, noże, dukaty, gwoździe, guziki... nie gardzę niczym, bo mię raduje sama możność ściągania czegokolwiek. W tym tkwi prawdziwe życie, mieści ono w sobie widelec obok dukata, kocioł obok guzika — słowem, ową wszystkość, która jest rzeczywistością. Z bliska owa rzeczywistość wygląda jak śmietnik, lecz z daleka za to nabiera zgrozy i wygląda jak zatopiony okręt, pełen tysiąca cierpień ludzkich. Czyż zatem niewart jestem pomnika? Pozwól mi jednak zejść z mego piedestału, bom już od dawna stopami nie dotykał ziemi. Stęskniłem się do niej. Chętnie porozmawiam z tobą, o ile zechcesz od czasu do czasu — czy to na stronie, czy też od niechcenia — wymawiać słowo: "geniusz". — Osioł! — zawołałem dość gwałtownie. Twarz rycerza zbladła. Spojrzał na mnie wylękłym wzrokiem i zamienił się znowu w spiż. Siedział po dawnemu na spiżowym koniu, dumnie wznosząc czoło i dumnie krzyżując na piersi obydwie dłonie. Pośpiesznie zszedłem z wierzchołka Góry ku jej podnóżu. Góra znajdowała się na środku niewielkiej wyspy, pokrytej jeno pokrzywą. Zbliżyłem się do brzegu, aby zobaczyć, czy na morzu nie widać jakiegoś czółna lub barki, lecz wokół była pustka. Nagle ujrzałem nad sobą — w powietrzu — przelatującego potwora. Zgadłem, że był to czarownik, tym bardziej że w objęciach unosił jakąś cudowną królewnę, która do piersi tuliła białego kota. Gdy właśnie nad mą głową przelatywali, królewna nieznacznie i niepostrzeżenie rzuciła mi wprost do rąk liścik w różowej kopercie. Chwyciłem ów liścik i przekonawszy się, iż czarownik wraz z królewną znikł już na widnokręgu, otworzyłem kopertę i przeczytałem liścik, z którego ulatywała woń róż, lilii, konwalii i lewkonii. Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdym przeczytał następujące wyrazy: :Kochany Sindbadzie! :Dzięki sztuce czarnoksięskiej, której jestem świadoma, wiedziałam wczoraj jeszcze, iż dziś o tej właśnie godzinie będziesz stał na brzegu wyspy, kędy się znajduje Góra Magnetyczna. Od dawna już pragnęłam spotkać się z tobą, gdyż tobie przeznaczyłam tysiąc pierwszych uderzeń mego serca. Dziś w nocy, gdy księżyc zaświeci na niebiosach, stań na brzegu wyspy i zawołaj przed siebie — w nieskończoność — do nikąd i do nikogo: "Bywajcie, bywajcie!" A natychmiast stanie się to, co stać się powinno. Zapamiętaj te wyrazy:"Bywajcie, bywajcie!" oraz nie opóźniaj się z wołaniem, bo czas nagli. ::''Twoja płomienna Sermina Byłem oczarowany i upojony treścią listu. Diabeł Morski nie okłamał mnie we śnie. Płomienna Sermina nie tylko istniała naprawdę, lecz wyczekiwała mego przyjazdu i przeznaczyła mi już zawczasu tysiąc pierwszych uderzeń swego serca. Skoro tylko księżyc rozwidnił nocne niebiosa, stanąłem na brzegu wyspy i starając się skierować głos przed siebie — w nieskończoność — zawołałem do nikąd i do nikogo: — Bywajcie, bywajcie! Natychmiast pod wpływem tych magicznych słów całe powietrze napełniło się srebrnymi, skrzydlatymi istotami, które poczęły krążyć wokół mnie w blasku księżycowym. Krążąc zbliżały się do mnie coraz bardziej, tak że wkrótce mogłem dokładnie rozróżnić ich twarze. Zdziwiony byłem rozmaitością tych skrzydlatych postaci, charakterystycznym wyrazem ich twarzy oraz ich ubiorami. Każda z nich trzymała w ręku lub pod pachą jakiś tobołek lub zawiniątko. Przyjrzawszy się uważniej, domyśliłem się, iż jest to skrzydlaty rój srebrnych krawczyków, srebrnych szewczyków i wielu innych srebrnych wyrobników przeróżnych przedmiotów zbytku i przepychu. Każdy z nich krążąc wokół mnie w blasku księżycowym, rozwijał swój srebrny tobołek lub zawiniątko i ukazując przedziwne wyroby swego kunsztu zalecał mi swój towar. Zrozumiałem, iż zgodnie z pragnieniem płomiennej Serminy powinienem przywdziać strój odpowiedni, aby w tym stroju ukazać się jej oczom. Wybrałem tedy na chybił—trafił niezbędne przedmioty i natychmiast skrzydlaty krawczyk ubrał mię w strój królewski, skrzydlaty szewczyk wzuł mi na nogi złociste buty, skrzydlaty pielęgniarz wąsów podkręcił mi wąsy, tak iż sterczały równo i chwacko jak u chrabąszcza, skrzydlaty pielęgniarz brody rozczesał mi brodę, a potem jakiś skrzydlaty właściciel wonności skropił mię i namaścił wonnościami. Tkwiąc na brzegu wyspy, świetniałem, złociłem się i pachniałem w nieskończoność, która jarzyła się w mych oczach rozwiewnym światłem księżyca. — Czyś zadowolony ze swego stroju, ze swoich butów i z wonności? — zawołał rój skrzydlatych istot. — Jestem najzupełniej zadowolony — odrzekłem głaszcząc dłonią swe jedwabne ubranie. — Chciałbym teraz znaleźć się tam, gdzie przebywa płomienna Sermina. Nie wiem jednak, jak to uczynić. Po pierwsze — nie znam miejsca jej pobytu, po wtóre zaś — nie mam ani ludzi, ani konia, ani żadnego w ogóle sposobu wydostania się z tej wyspy. Zaledwom domówił tych słów, zjawił się przede mną rydwan ognisty, zaprzężony w cztery ogniste rumaki. Wsiadłem do rydwanu i po chwili rumaki ogniste uniosły mię w powietrze. Słyszałem jeno szum ognistych kół i parskanie ognistych rumaków, którym ze ślepi i z nozdrzy sypały się nieustannie skry. Zdawało mi się, że ogarnął mię jakiś pożar zaklęty, w którym za chwilę spłonę na popiół. Nie spłonąłem wszakże. Przeciwnie — ogień, z którego utkany był rydwan oraz czwórka rumaków — wywiewał z siebie łagodną a pełną różanej woni ochłodę. Ogniste rumaki zatrzymały się nagle w jakimś pustym i samotnym ustroniu. Wyskoczyłem z rydwanu i zaledwo stopą dotknąłem ziemi, wszystko nagle znikło sprzed mych oczu: i rydwan, i rumaki. Rozejrzałem się dokoła, alem nie zauważył nigdzie nawet śladów owego pałacu, któregom się spodziewał; byłem bowiem pewien, że rumaki ogniste staną wraz ze mną przed pałacem Serminy. Nie wiedziałem, dokąd mam się teraz udać. Postanowiłem tedy czekać na dalsze wskazówki zaklęte. Czekałem godzinę całą, ale nadaremnie. Wtem posłyszałem głos, jakoby spod ziemi wybiegły: — Idź za mną, Sindbadzie! To ja, płomienna Sermina! Mieszkam tu, w podziemiach. Idź w ślad za mym głosem, a zaprowadzę ciebie do wnijścia. Będę śpiewała piosenkę, abyś głos mój mógł słyszeć nieustannie. — Śpiewaj — rzekłem — głos twój czaruje mnie i upaja. Pójdę chętnie za twym głosem. W tej chwili rozległ się śpiew Serminy. Śpiewała dziwną a cudowną śpiewkę podziemną, której słowa zachowałem w pamięci: W podziemiach śnię i marzę, W ustach mam roje słów. Podziemne korytarze Pełne są moich snów. Dość mi rozkazać snowi: "Śnij mi się tak a tak!" A sen się już różowi, Podając złoty znak. Jam tu — z mym snem i losem, Najpłomienniejsza z dziew! Idź w ślad za moim głosem, Dla ciebie nucę śpiew! Tak śpiewała Sermina. Nie widząc jej postaci słyszałem jeno głos cudowny i szedłem w ślad za owym głosem. Szedłem po powierzchni ziemi, podczas gdy ona szła pod jej powierzchnią. Pilnie nasłuchiwałem śpiewu, aby się nie rozminąć przypadkiem z moją podziemną przewodniczką. Śpiew nagle umilkł. Zatrzymałem się natychmiast w miejscu, gdzie nastało milczenie. Domyśliłem się, iż w tym właśnie miejscu znajduje się wnijście do podziemi. — Czy widzisz krzew różany u swoich stóp? — zapytała mię spod ziemi Sermina. — Widzę — odrzekłem. — Wyrwij z korzeniem ów krzew różany, a zobaczysz pod nim drzwi żelazne. Wówczas zerwij jedną różę i ową różą prowadź po drzwiach tak, jakbyś pisał — litera po literze — moje imię, a drzwi niezwłocznie się rozewrą. Ujrzysz pod nimi schody marmurowe i po tych schodach znijdziesz do podziemi, gdzie czekam na ciebie, bom już od dawna przeznaczyła ci tysiąc pierwszych uderzeń mego serca. Wyrwałem z korzeniem krzew różany i znalazłem na jego miejscu drzwi żelazne. Zerwałem jedną z róż i zacząłem nią prowadzić po drzwiach tak, jakbym pisał — litera po literze — imię Serminy. Gdym nakreślił literę S — drzwi poruszyły się niespokojnie. Gdym nakreślił literę e — ukazała się na drzwiach klamka złota. Gdym nakreślił literę r — zjawiła się dziurka od klucza. Gdym nakreślił literę m — klucz złoty wymknął z ziemi i jął pełznąć ku dziurce. Gdym nakreślił literę i — klucz sam wszedł do dziurki. Gdym nakreślił literę n — klucz przekręcił się w dziurce trzy razy. Gdym nakreślił literę a — drzwi skrzypnęły i rozwarły się przede mną na oścież. Pode drzwiami ujrzałem schody marmurowe. Zszedłem po nich w dół i znalazłem się nagle w pośrodku olbrzymiej komnaty pałacowej, gdzie czekała na mnie Sermina. — Co mam czynić dalej? — spytałem płomiennej królewny. — Musisz najpierw wysłuchać mojej krótkiej opowieści, która ci wytłumaczy wiele tajemniczych rzeczy. Jestem córką króla tej wyspy, na której znajduje się Góra Magnetyczna. Mała to wysepka, ale dziesięć lat temu istniało na niej cudowne i bogate miasto. Ludność tego miasta składała się z samych poetów, prócz jednego tylko człowieka, który się nazywał Ktokolwiek i który poetą nie był: ów Ktokolwiek dzięki swemu sprytowi i pomimo wrodzonej głupoty zawładnął wkrótce całym miastem. Wszyscy bowiem uwierzyli w jego wyższość i uważali go za geniusza. Sam król powierzył mu rządy miasta. Ktokolwiek zaczął rządzić. Pod wpływem jego rządów kwiaty, drzewa, pałace i cała ludność — słowem wszystko — tak doszczętnie zszarzało, iż szarość owa przyprawiła o melancholię i króla, i jego poddanych. Poeci zaczęli zwolna wymierać i po pewnym czasie wymarli wszyscy co do jednego, zbudowawszy uprzednio pomnik owemu Komukolwiek. Umarł wreszcie król. Zostałam jeno ja i Ktokolwiek oraz jego pomnik. Ktokolwiek chciał mię pojąć za żonę. Wolałam jednak umrzeć, niźli zostać jego żoną. Ponieważ znałam sztukę czarnoksięską, przeto rzuciłam nań czary śmierci. Ktokolwiek umarł. Byłam sama jedna na wyspie. Pewnego dnia ujrzał mię przelatujący nad naszym miastem czarodziej Murumadarkos. Upodobał mię sobie, porwał mię w objęcia i uniósł do tego właśnie podziemia. Pod wpływem jego czarów muszę przebywać w tym podziemiu wraz z mym ulubionym białym kotem, któremu przeznaczyłam dwieście uderzeń mego serca. Murumadarkos odwiedza mię tylko co trzy lata i wówczas bierze mię zazwyczaj ze sobą na spacer po powietrzu, gdyż przepadam za takimi napowietrznymi spacerami. Wczoraj właśnie był dzień jego odwiedzin. Odbyłam już z nim ów spacer napowietrzny, podczas którego ujrzałam ciebie na brzegu wyspy. Znów mam trzy lata zupełnego spokoju. Nie mogę powiedzieć, abym nie lubiła Murumadarkosa. Przeznaczyłam dlań trzy uderzenia mego serca. Jest on wszakże zawzięty, potężny i straszny. Zabiłby każdego, kogokolwiek zastałby w podziemiach. Nikomu bowiem nie wolno zwiedzać tych podziemi. Możesz tu jednak z całym spokojem na trzy lata zamieszkać. Strzeż się jeno tego lustra, które stoi w kącie pokoju, naprzeciwko mego łoża, oraz tego łuku, który wisi w przeciwległym kącie pokoju. Gdybyś strzałą z owego łuku wypuszczoną ugodził w owo lustro — Murumadarkos natychmiast zjawiłby się w podziemiach. Ów łuk i lustro zostawił umyślnie w mym pokoju, abym go mogła przywołać w razie jakiejś nagłej potrzeby lub katastrofy. — Wiem teraz, czego się mam strzec, więc bądź o mnie spokojna. Jestem dość rozsądny, aby nie rozbić owego lustra strzałą wyrzuconą z owego łuku. Ani mi w głowie tego rodzaju zabawa! Sermina wzięła mię za rękę i oprowadziła po podziemiach. Było tam mnóstwo cudownych komnat oraz ogrodów, gdzie rosły podziemne drzewa, kwitły podziemne kwiaty i śpiewały podziemne ptaki. Zamieszkałem razem z Serminą w podziemnym pałacu, gdzie było mi daleko przyjemniej i weselej niż w domu rodzinnym obok wuja Tarabuka. Ponieważ wuj Tarabuk był poetą, więc Sermina ciekawa była moich o nim opowiadań. Dnie schodziły nam na rozmowach oraz czytaniu ksiąg czarnoksięskich. Tak minęło dni pięć, a minęłoby i więcej, gdyby nie przygoda nieszczęsna, która pozbawiła mię na wieki płomiennej Serminy. Pewnego wieczoru wszedłem do pokoju Serminy. Sermina spała. Usiadłem więc pod ścianą, aby jej nie budzić, i z zachwytem patrzyłem na śpiącą. Nagle ujrzałem olbrzymiego szczura, który wysunął się spod łóżka i w okamgnieniu wskoczył na łóżko, na którym leżała Sermina. Ponieważ siedziałem pod ścianą, na której wisiał łuk, porwałem więc łuk do ręki chcąc ukarać śmiałka. Wymierzyłem w samo ślepie szczura. Wypuściłem strzałę spodziewając się, iż szczura na wylot przeszyję. Lecz ku mojemu zdziwieniu — posłyszałem brzęk tłukącego się lustra. Sermina zbudziła się, spojrzała na lustro i załamała dłonie. Szczur uciekł, a ja stałem zrozpaczony z łukiem w ręku. Niestety! Lustro było tak doskonałe, żem odbicie Serminy i szczura wziął za rzeczywistość. Zamiast przeszyć strzałą rzeczywistego szczura przeszyłem lustro w tym miejscu, gdzie szczur się odbijał. — Cóżeś uczynił? — zawołała Sermina. — Murumadarkos natychmiast zjawi się w podziemiach! Jesteśmy zgubieni, chyba że uratuje nas moja sztuka czarnoksięska. Nagłe uderzenie pioruna oznajmiło nam, iż Murumadarkos przybywa. I rzeczywiście — tuż obok rozbitego lustra zjawiła się jego postać straszliwa i potężna. Zdążyłem ukryć się za kotarą drzwi. Nasłuchiwałem uważnie rozmowy Murumadarkosa z Sermina, aby w razie potrzeby przyjść z pomocą. Sermina w pierwszej chwili tak się zmieszała, że odpowiedzi jej były nierozsądne. — Czegoś chciała ode mnie? — spytał Murumadarkos. — Chciałam się dowiedzieć, która godzina? — odrzekła rumieniąc się Sermina. — Jak to? W tak błahym celu wezwałaś mnie z tak daleka? Byłem przed chwilą na końcu świata, zajęty polowaniem na lwy i tygrysy. — Jest to błahy cel dla ciebie, lecz nie dla mnie — tłumaczyła Sermina. — Zegarek mój idzie tak źle, że nigdy nie wiem, o której mam wstać, a o której do snu się ułożyć. Dzień — dwa — a nawet tydzień — a nawet miesiąc można żyć bez zegarka, ale trzy lata — to trochę za długo. Murumadarkos spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie, zmarszczył brwi i rzekł: — Zegar twój idzie aż nadto dobrze. Zapewne jakiś inny zamiar lub przypadek zmusił cię do rozbicia lustra. Sermina zarumieniła się znowu i rzekła z pośpiechem: — Właściwie było tak: zaczęłam się nudzić sama w podziemiach i pomyślałam, że aż trzy lata muszę czekać na twoje odwiedziny. Zrobiło mi się tak nudno, ale to tak nudno, żem postanowiła dla rozrywki zatańczyć przed lustrem jakiś taniec solowy, aby się przyglądać swemu rozpląsanemu w lustrze odbiciu. Zaczęłam tańczyć. Tańczyłam tak zapalczywie, ale to tak zapalczywie, że nieostrożnie podniosłam w zapale tanecznym nogę tak wysoko, ale to tak wysoko, że rozbiłam lustro. Murumadarkos jeszcze mocniej brwi zmarszczył i mruknął pod wąsem: — Przecież widzę, że lustro przeszyte jest na wylot strzałą z mego łuku. Sermina zarumieniła się po uszy i zawołała: — Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że tańczyłam mój ulubiony taniec z łukiem. Tańcząc napięłam cięciwę tak mocno, ale to tak mocno, że strzała nieostrożnie wysunęła mi się z dłoni i przeszyła na wskroś lustro w tej samej właśnie chwili, kiedy, jak ci to już wyznałam, podniosłam zbyt wysoko nogę. Tupnął nogą o ziemię Murumadarkos. — Nie jestem głupcem ani osłem, ażebym zaufał tak jawnie kłamliwym słowom! Mogłabyś przynajmniej jakieś zręczniejsze kłamstwo obmyślić! Spójrz mi prosto w oczy i mów, co się stało. Sermina spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Patrz prosto! — powtórzył groźnie Murumadarkos. — Czyż nie patrzę dość prosto? — Właściwie patrzysz dość prosto i to mnie właśnie zupełnie zbija z pantałyku. Podejrzewam teraz ciebie o to, że chcesz mnie zbić z pantałyku. — Przecież sam kazałeś mi patrzeć prosto w oczy. — Kazałem ci patrzeć prosto w oczy, ale nie kazałem ci zbijać mnie z pantałyku. — Więc cóż mam teraz uczynić, aby cię nie zbijać z pantałyku? — Powinnaś spuścić oczy i wyznać, że po tym, co się stało, nie możesz mi patrzeć prosto w oczy. — Po cóż mam spuszczać oczy, jeżeli nic się nie stało i jeżeli mogę z zupełnym spokojem patrzeć ci prosto w oczy? Murumadarkos poczerwieniał ze złości i począł nozdrzami węszyć wnętrze pokoju. Zapewne coś zwęszył, bo nagle chwycił łuk, przyłożył do cięciwy strzałę, napiął cięciwę i, wymierzywszy wprost w kotarę, za którą byłem ukryty, rzekł z uśmiechem szyderczym do Serminy: — Przeszyłaś strzałą moje lustro, tedy pozwól, że tą samą strzałą przeszyję twoją kotarę. — Nie rób tego! — zawołała Sermina. — Ta kotara jest pamiątką po mojej matce. — Mylisz się — tę kotarę dałem ci sam w podarku ślubnym, a kupiłem ją osobiście od kupca perskiego. — Pamiętam to dobrze! — zawołała Sermina. — Pamiętam, że ta kotara jest twoim podarkiem ślubnym, ale jednocześnie jest ona tak dziwnie podobna do ulubionej kotary mojej matki, że uważam ją niemal za pamiątkę po mojej matce. — Pomimo to — odpowiedział Murumadarkos — będę oto liczył do trzech. Za trzecim razem strzała przeszyje ową pamiątkę po twojej matce. Ukryty za kotarą, poczułem się nagle nieswojo. — Raz! — rzekł Murumadarkos. — Błagam cię, nie strzelaj! — zawołała Sermina. — Dwa! — rzekł nieubłagany Murumadarkos. Chcąc w czas uprzedzić okrutne "trzy", które by niechybnie pociągnęło za sobą cios dla mnie śmiertelny, wysunąłem się mimo woli spoza kotary. — A to kto? — zawołał Murumadarkos przysiadając do ziemi ze zbytniego zapewne zdumienia. — Precz stąd, podły czarnoksiężniku! — zawołałem odważnie. — Kocham Serminę i nie pozwolę nadal więzić jej w tych podziemiach. Albo zabiję ciebie, albo sam zostanę zabity. — To ostatnie jest o wiele prawdopodobniejsze — odpowiedział czarownik i przedzierzgnął się nagle w olbrzymiego psa. Pies rozwarł paszczę i chciał się już rzucić na mnie, gdy Sermina przedzierzgnęła się w wilka. Wilk rzucił się na psa i rozpoczęła się wściekła walka. Podczas tej walki pies nagle przeobraził się w tygrysa. Wówczas wilk przemienił się w lwa. Tygrys stał się nagle żółtym z zazdrości i złości płomieniem. Z niepokojem spojrzałem na lwa, czekając, w co się teraz odmieni. Lew po krótkim namyśle rozwichrzył się w cudowny, purpurowy płomień. Przypomniałem sobie wówczas, iż Sermina słynęła jako płomienna. Dwa te płomienie — żółty i purpurowy — wichrząc się i powiewając jęzorami, splotły się i zgmatwały wzajem ze sobą. Długo trwała walka płomieni. To żółty, to purpurowy unosił się wzwyż, panując nad przeciwnikiem. Mocowały się ze sobą, wijąc się kłębami po ziemi, polatując ku sklepieniu, prześlizgując się po ścianach, paląc po drodze kotary i makaty. Wreszcie znieruchomiały obydwa i zwarły się w jeden ognisty, żółto—purpurowy zamęt. Znać było, iż tezą się i zmagają w walce ostatecznej. Zaparłem dech i z zamarłym w piersi sercem śledziłem skutki walki, od której zależało życie moje i Serminy. Nagle płomień żółty zachwiał się, syknął, zadymił i zaczął zwolna wątleć, przygasać, szarzeć, aż w końcu, zamieniony w popiół, opadł na ziemię. Sermina zwyciężyła! W kształcie purpurowego płomienia zbliżyła się do mnie i owiała moją twarz wonnym, czarownym, upojnym żarem. Wyciągnąłem dłonie i pogrążyłem je w purpurowym płomieniu. Nie spaliły się, jeno zadrgały, przejęte wnikliwą spiekotą, podobną do spiekoty wiosennego południa. Rozchyliłem wargi i jąłem wdychać wonny żar, który wywiewał z płomienia. Spijałem ten żar purpurowy chciwie i radośnie, gdyż przelewał mi się do piersi i uderzał do głowy jako wino. — Sermino! — szepnąłem. — Tyżeś to jest, taka płomienna? — Jam jest — odrzekła. — Co się dzieje z tobą? Odpowiedz, bo nie widzę twej postaci! — Płonę — szepnęła Sermina. — Czy żyjesz jeszcze? — Płonę. — Czy widzisz mnie? — Płonę. — Czy kochasz mię, Sermino? — Płonę. — O, jeżeli możesz, przywróć sobie dawną postać, bo oczy moje stęskniły się do twego widoku! W tej chwili purpurowy płomień zawichrzył się, rozwiał i na jego miejscu zjawiła się dawna Sermina, ale jakże zmieniona, jakże blada, jakże dziwnie smutna i zadumana! — Zwyciężyłam Murumadarkosa spalając go w popiół marny i nikczemny, ale nie można zwyciężać bez ofiar! Przybrałam na się postać płomienia, ale nie wolno płonąć bezkarnie! Kto raz zapłonął — ten musi płonąć do końca! Wiedziałam o tym, co mnie czeka, ale nie mogłam uniknąć przeznaczenia! Gdy Murumadarkos zamienił się w płomień, musiałam — gwoli zwycięstwa — przeciwstawić mu się w równie płomiennej postaci. Patrz na mnie, póki jeszcze trwam na ziemi, gdyż oto zbliża się chwila mojej śmierci. Zwyciężając Murumadarkosa — wyratowałam ciebie. Ratując ciebie — musiałam sama siebie znicestwić. Płonę, płonę nadal, płonę beznadziejnie! — Wszakże pozbyłaś się już postaci płomienia? — O, tak! pozbyłam się tej postaci jeno na zewnątrz, ale wewnątrz, w duszy, w piersi pozostało straszne, niepokonane, purpurowe zarzewie! Spala mnie ono szybko, pośpiesznie... spala na popiół, na proch znikomy! — Powiedz, czym mogę zagasić, czym stłumić to zarzewie okrutne? — Niczym go nie stłumisz, niczym nie zagasisz! Spójrz na mnie uważnie: choć nie widzisz trawiącego mię płomienia, możesz jednak spostrzec wszelkie widome oznaki spalania się i spopielania. Teraz dopiero — pod wpływem tych słów — spostrzegłem nagle, że ciało Serminy zwolna czernieje, jakby się zamieniało w węgiel. Warkocze jej, olbrzymie, złote warkocze, skręcały się kurczowo jak w ogniu, chociaż ognia nie było widać. Zwolna cała przeobraziła się w węgiel, który wkrótce w popiół się rozsypał. Stało się to tak szybko, żem nawet nie zdążył raz jeden uścisnąć jej przed zgonem^ raz jeden pożegnać na zawsze, raz jeden choćby imienia jej wyszeptać. W podziemiach zapanowała cisza i pustka. Zebrałem popiół Serminy do urny marmurowej i płacząc wyszedłem z podziemi. Zaledwom stanął na powierzchni, w pobliżu drzwi żelaznych, gdym posłyszał nagły grzmot i jednocześnie ujrzałem, że drzwi żelazna zapadły się kędyś głęboko i znikły bez śladu, jeno kot biały wyskoczył zowąd i pędząc na oślep przed siebie zniknął na widnokręgu. Z urną napełnioną popiołem błąkałem się długo po nieznanym lądzie, gdziem nie mógł znaleźć ani pożywienia, ani ludzi, ani nawet zwierząt. Rozpacz moja nie miała granic! Nikogom tak nie kochał jak Serminy! Nikt mi nie napełniał mej duszy takim szczęściem! I oto — w jednej chwili — znikła na zawsze, spaliła się, rozwiała się w nicość. Cóż mi zostało? Urna napełniona popiołem. Na trzeci dzień mej tułaczki po lądzie dotarłem do brzegu i ujrzałem z dala okręt. Jąłem wołać z całych sił, aby mię posłyszano. Głos mój doleciał do uszu załogi, gdyż po chwili stwierdziłem, że okręt skierował swój bieg ku wybrzeżu. W pół godziny potem okręt zbliżył się do wybrzeża. Na zapytanie moje, dokąd płynie, kapitan odpowiedział, iż płynie do Balsory. — Jest to właśnie miasto, do którego chcę powrócić! — zawołałem radośnie. — Mieszkam bowiem w Bagdadzie. Chyba mi nie odmówicie miejsca na okręcie. — Chętnie cię weźmiemy na pokład — odrzekł kapitan. — Czy masz jakie pakunki? — Nie mam nic prócz tej urny napełnionej popiołem. Jestem zmęczony i zgłodniały. Podczas podróży opowiem wam moje przygody. Tymczasem dajcie mi jakikolwiek posiłek. Wprowadzono mię do sali jadalnej i dano posiłek. Okręt kołysząc się na falach płynął w stronę Balsory, a kapitan i załoga cała wyczekiwali z ciekawością mego opowiadania. Posiliwszy się opowiedziałem wszystko, co mi się zdarzyło. Byli niezmiernie zdziwieni i oczarowani mymi przygodami. Wicher sprzyjał nam nieustannie. Przez cały czas podróży nie zaznaliśmy żadnych klęsk ani przygód. Płynęliśmy kilka miesięcy z górą — i wreszcie po kilku miesiącach żeglugi okręt nasz zarzucił kotwicę w porcie balsorskim. Pożegnałem kapitana i całą załogę i pośpiesznie udałem się do Bagdadu. *3